An Odd Mission
by steampunk-crow
Summary: What happens when the five (yes five this is a Fem!Naru story) are summoned by Tsunade for a mission, what is this mission and will they complete it? Pairings, NejiTen, ShikaFem!Naru, InoCho, KibaHina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a silly little story I came up with, basically Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Fem!Naru have to get knocked up, for a mission. They're given this mission because they are the strongest kunoichi in the village, apart from Sakura, she is involved in the mission but as the medical ninja who will be looking after them during pregnancy, to make this easier they've all been moved into a large house on the outskirts of Kohona. The thing is, the guys the have to sleep with are members of the Kohona 11 and the girls crushes, what the girls don't know is that the guys are crushing on them as well. But is this even a mission or is it parents and the Hokage playing match maker?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NAruto or any of the Characters  
**

Naru, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura were gather in lady Tsunade's office. "Girls, I'm giving you all a mission, however it does not involve leaving the village, in fact as a result of this mission you will not be leaving the village for a while, unless it is absolutely necessary." The five teens nodded Tenten being the oldest stepped forward, "What exactly is this mission?" Tsunade smiled, scarily. "Your mission is to sleep with members of the Kohona 11 and fall pregnant, all except you Sakura, you will be the medical ninja in charge of keeping your team mates healthy and the child or children along with them. Do you understand?" The girls nodded, "Ok now, I'm going to tell you who you have to sleep with, if you get a relationship out of this then that is even better. Naru you get Shikamaru Nara," Naru Smiled and blushed she'd had a crush on the lazy teen since the academy. "Tenten you will seduce Neji Hyuuga." Tenten bowed and then began thinking up ways to complete the mission and remain friends with him. "Hinata you will take Kiba Inuzuka." Hinata turned red as a tomato and fainted, no one spared her a glance as it happened all the time and she was always perfectly all right afterwards. "Ino I wish for you to have Choji Akimichi." Ino began thinking of ways to entice the larger teen, food and love.

At this point Anko and Kurenai stepped out from the shadows, they walked over and stood next to the Hokage, "Now Anko and Kurenai will also be helping you on this mission and from now on you will all be living together in one of the large houses on the edge of town, near all the bars and clubs. Anko, Kurenai I trust you to guide these girls through everything and if they have any questions I would like you to answer them to the best of your ability." The two Jonin nodded and after saying their good byes the group of females walked to their new house stopping to collect all clothes, toiletries and other necessities from each of their homes on the way.

"Welcome girls, to your new home!" Anko yelled as she flung open the door. The girls stepped inside and looked around, it was fully furnished and very homely looking. They walked up to the second floor and noticed that each of the doors had a name on it, they each found their name. They pushed open the doors to find rooms painted in their favourite colours, with very large beds, made for more than one person, and a bathroom off the side. Naru changed into her pyjamas and collapsed on her bed falling asleep instantly, the other girls however were working out ways of getting the strange mission to work, they all came up with the same conclusion. Get them drunk, stumble back with them and sleep with them. With this they all drifted off to sleep.

Hinata was the first to wake up so she went down stairs and began making breakfast for everyone. When everyone woke up and smelt the most amazing things ever they all rushed and sat at the table. Hinata placed all the foods on the table and everyone ate their fill. "Hinata that was the best meal in the world, you are an amazing cook as well a excellent shinobi, how are you so skilled?" Ino asked, her only skills were looking good and the mind jutsus of her clan. Hinata blushed, "t-thank you Ino. Y-you have many s-skills yourself." Ino smiled sweetly at Hinata and hugged her, "You are a great friend and morale booster you know that right." they all laughed when Hinata blushed even darker.

The seven kunoichi spent the day exploring the house, but then gave up when they saw there was a pool in the back garden, they then spent the rest of the day relaxing by the pool, completely unaware that the rest of the Kohona 11 along with the other three teachers were spying on them. Hinata as usual had on her jumper over her swimsuit, that was until Ino and Naru threw her in the pool and stole it off her. The girls continued to splash around until Ino made a random observation, "You know how Choji has that partial expansion jutsu?" They all nodded, "Well surly if you were a girl in that clan you could use it on your boobs, you know for like seduction missions." They all laughed and some of them splashed Ino, then Anko spoke, "Well if that did work the surly any of the guys could use it on their vipers." they all turned to her, "what the hell do you mean by 'vipers'?" Naru asked really confused, Anko laughed then summoned one of her snakes, "you know vipers, dicks." They laughed while the guys all turned to Choji. "No, just no." He said before taking another hand full of crisps.

The guys then gave up and went home after another hour of observing the girls. The girls however were inside planning on how to complete their mission. "Ok so we invite them out, get them drunk drag them back here and sleep with them and tell them about it in the morning." They all nodded then agreed on which bar they were going to, it was called _The Kunai Mark._ They all then went off to gather up their team mates, they had decided that they'd bring along their teachers as well so that Anko and Kurenai would have people to talk to.

By the time they'd gotten to the bar it was empty, most people had gone home for the night, that was the main reason they choose this bar. "Remember what ever you do make sure Lee doesn't get any alcohol." Tenten hissed at the others, everyone nodded, they'd heard what happened when Lee got drunk. The girls sat next to the guy they were supposed to be seducing and silently wished each other luck.

It turned out that not many of them needed luck, Tenten for example. Neji was a very happy, loud drunk, he also seemed to be drawn to Tenten's chest, the girls found this very amusing. Shikamaru was very active, he wanted to dance and run around all the time, only stopping to catch his breath and drag Naru with him. Choji was even sweeter than normal, he kept asking if Ino wanted anything, at one point she whispered something in his ear, and got the reply, "Not now, later my dear." Kiba was even funnier and louder than normal, he even managed to get Hinata to drink two cups of sake, this lead to her being very like Neji, louder, and more flirty. The Jonin were all watching their students with great interest. This went on until the girls announced that it was time to go home, they all said that the guys could spend the night with them, as to not get into trouble from their parents. Anko and Kurenai soon followed.

-with Naru-

Naru dragged a dancing, happy Shikamaru up to her room. He took one look at the bed then at Naru before picking her up and placing her down. Naru grabbed a pill from her bedside table, Tsunade had given one to each of the girls, it assured pregnancy. She then lay back and let Shikamaru have his way with her.

-with Tenten-

Neji had been whispering lured things in her ear all night, his hands had been wondering her body all night so it was very easy to get him into bed. After swallowing the pill from Tsunade, Tenten gave in to Neji and Had a lot of fun.

-With Ino-

Ino lead Choji back with her so he could complete the task he'd promised Ino at the bar. She had a great night, so did he, she wondered if he'd remember it though.

-With Hinata-

Kiba had told Hinata everything he wanted to do to her and she'd loved the sound of every single one, so when they got back to the house that night they completed said desires.

Luckily for Anko, Kurenai and Sakura the walls of the house were sound proof.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Here's chapter 2 of 'An Odd Mission' this chapters called Morning After.**

-with Hinata-

Kiba awoke the next morning, only to have the previous night rush back to him, the bar, Hinata then sex, lots and lots of hot sweaty sex. He felt something warm lying on his chest and opened his eyes to see the indigo hair of his favourite Hyuuga, his crush. She shifted then blinked up at him, "You remember what happened?" He asked she nodded, "So do I." Hinata shrugged and snuggled closer to him making him chuckle and whisper, "I guess this makes us a couple now, not that I mind, how about you?" Hinata looked at him, her pale violet eyes wide, "I d-don't mind." She smiled at him her shin resting on her hands.

-With Tenten-

Neji awoke only to find himself not wearing anything, and the was an equally naked Tenten next to him, so like any normal person he tried to remember what happened the night before. After about five minutes of sorting through fuzzy memories he deduced that he'd gotten drunk and slept with his team mate, not that he minded, he'd like the weapons mistress for sometime now. He did however wonder if she remembered what happened. "Before you ask I remember what happened, because unlike you I didn't drink." Tenten said sliding an arm round his neck from behind. "So does this mean that we're an item now?" Neji asked unfamiliar with the concept of dating someone. "Yep!" Tenten replied from behind before moving round to face him in all her naked glory. Sadly for Neji this was too much for him to handle and he passed out from a giant nose bleed. Tenten just giggled and went to get dressed.

-With Naru-

Shikamaru rolled over only to knock into something warm and womanly. He cracked open an eye lid to see Naru laying next to him, he then did the next rational thing which was to lift up the sheets, if he had clothes on then she just took him here to sleep off the alcohol, if he was naked, and she was too there would be only one reason for that. Sadly for him it was his second idea. Then he shrugged and pulled the blonde closer to him and fell asleep again.

-With Ino-

Choji woke up to find a strange warmth to one side of his body. He turned his head to see Ino pressed up against him, completely naked, he was too so he drew on correct conclusion. Then shrugged and hugged her, before gently waking her. "You alright?" She nodded andsmiled up at him, he smiled back and then helped her get up. "where's the kitchen he asked once he'd put his clothes back on. "Down stairs first door on the right. Help yourself." She said before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Once everyone was down in the kitchen Hinata and Choji made breakfast after that the guys all left for home and the girls went to report to Tsunade.

They entered Tsunade's office only to find the heads of the most prominent clans of their village there. "Sorry we just came to give you a report on our mission. But we can come back when you're done." At this everyone in the room laughed. "What's so funny?" Naru questioned, she didn't see why it was so funny. "It's fine girls this mission was actually their idea." Tsunade laughed at the expressions of the girls, most went from shock to rage. "You planned this! You all planned to get us knocked up!" Tenten growled, with this the girls all turned and left. "Well that was an expected reaction." Tsume Inuzuka giggled out. The men all looked at her, "What do you mean ?" Shikaku Nara asked lazily, he just wanted to sleep. "Ok, then I want you to go home and tell Shikamaru that any thing that happened between him and Naru was a simple mission. Go on try it, I know how Kiba would take it, and that is he'd destroy the house then leave for a few days and come back only to never talk to me again. We made the girls think it was a mission, so that they'd get the push of confidence they needed." The men then all nodded and left to go and explain themselves to the fuming kunoichi.

What they found was incredible. The girls had gone to one of the training fields and were using their best moves and techniques. Tenten was in the air, her massive scroll twisting around her shooting out weapons, Hinata was using her protective eight tri-grams sixty-four palms to deflect them all. Naru was obviously mad, her eyes had gone blood red, her whisker like marks had thickened and her nails and teeth were sharper. Ino was sparring with Sakura who was just as mad as the rest of them, "How dare they use you like that!" she yelled before punching the ground causing it to crumble. Naru and Hinata started fighting, neither getting the advantage. "I can't believe father would do that! It proves how horrible he is!" Hinata yelled before she charged at Naru, she suddenly stopped when she activated her Byakugan.

"Hey come here!" She called out to the other girls. She then said something to them and the all looked at the clan leaders with evil looking smirks on their faces, even the oh so innocent Hinata. Naru's was even more evil because of her blood red eyes and pointed teeth. "Let's do it." Her voice low and animalistic. Before they knew it the clan leaders were surrounded by the raging kunoichi. Shikaku was the first to act attempting to use shadow possession on them, he got Ino and Sakura but Tenten, Hinata and Naru were too fast even for him. Sakura broke the Jutsu easily and punched the ground, causing it to crumble and the clan leaders had to jump to avoid injury. This however was a bad move because Tenten was above them with plenty of smaller weapon scrolls. They were forced to scatter then regroup because they were all being pushed back by the young women. That's when Naru spoke "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" When she said this the clan leaders knew they were in trouble, even Hiashi Hyuuga.

By the end of it the clan leaders were all tied to the three wooden posts that stood in the training ground. "Next time you think up something like this, don't do it because next time we won't go so easy on you." At this point the guys arrived at the training ground, they found the leaders of the most prominent clans (Namely their parents or uncle) tied around three posts and four kunoichi high fiving each other. Tsume decided that she would also show her face now, which was a big mistake. Naru was the first one to see her and they all saw her eyes turn blood red and her teeth and nails lengthen and sharpen her whisker like marks also thickened. "You were a part of it too." She hissed at the Inuzuka leader, the other girls turned to her with nasty smirks on their faces. Pretty quickly she joined the others tied to a post with her dogs tied up next to her. "Holy hell! What did they do to get you all so angry?" Kiba asked his gaze on his mother. "Ask them they will tell you because you won't believe us if we do." Tenten said gutting her thumb towards the group of groaning adults. "Okay, dad what did you do, that got you in such a troublesome situation?" Shikamaru asked looking at his father who was tied up and looking rather pathetic. His dad shook his head and sighed, "We got lady Tsunade to give them a mission. That mission was to seduce certain members of the Kohona 11, and well sleep with them. We did this because it is pretty obvious who likes who and also if it doesn't happen soon then there is a good chance that there won't be any more members of the clans. So we decided to pair you all up, based on who liked who." The guys all stood and stared at them. "So you mean that you were playing match maker?" Naru then cursed loudly.

"Why did I take that stupid pill thingy that granny Tsunade gave? Why!" The other girls eyes widened and they all placed a hand on their stomachs, all apart from Sakura. "What pill? What does it do?" Choji asked, Shikamaru however had already worked it out. "It was a pill that ensured pregnancy." Ino said looking at the ground. The guys were all dumbstruck, even Shikamaru, sure he was pretty sure that was what it had been but to get confirmation like that shocked him. "So we're going to be dads?" Neji asked dumbly, Tenten nodded. Naru left suddenly, she wanted to go for a walk to think things over. Shikamaru noticed this and went after her, much to his fathers approval. Soon the other girls had left and been chased by the respective boy. After a while the clan leaders managed to get free and went to go see Tsunade.


End file.
